1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus which is applied to performing a glossing process, a control method for the control apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a computer-executable program for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a printing apparatus configured to be capable of performing a glossing process for providing gloss to prints has been under development (see US Patent Application Publications No. 2006/0127143 and No. 2007/0292176).
Proposals of image processing enabling a printing apparatus to achieve the above-mentioned glossing process for providing gloss to prints are being discussed. However, there is still much left to be studied before the printing apparatus capable of achieving the glossing process is actually placed on the market as a commercially available product.
For example, such a printing apparatus is not only required to realize the above-mentioned glossing process, but it also matters whether the printing apparatus is capable of efficiently processing various print jobs without waste. Particularly in the POD (print-on-demand) market or the like where importance is attached to high quality and added values, it can be expected that the glossing process is demanded. However, in such a market, higher productivity and lower costs can also be regarded as important.